Roza in Russia
by LexiCMercer
Summary: When Rose has a fight with Lissa, she decides to spend some quality time with Abe by moving to Russia, where she is sent to live with Viktoria Belikov, one of Rose's best friends, because Abe's work as a mobster is too dangerous. Then she meets Dimitri, who she never met during her visits to Baia because hes a mentor at the Academy in Russia...please read Rose
1. Roza in Russia-Chapter One

Rose in Russia When Rose has a fight with her best friend Lissa, she flees the Academy and goes to Russia, where she is allowed to live with her former best friend, Viktoria. She meets vikas guardian brother who is a mentor at the Academy in Russia.

**DISCLAIEMER: I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICHELLE MEAD. I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT :( **

**Chapter One**

**Rose POV**

I stared out the plane window, lost in thought. It had been four hours since I'd boarded the plane. And twenty four hours since my fight with Lissa.

An ugly feeling of rage and hatred twisted in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't believe that this was how we ended our friendship; I put my entire life on hold for two freaking years so I could get her away from the Academy after her family died. I gave up everything for her.

I met Viktoria Belikov, a Dhampir, through my father, Abe Mazur. Abe had inserted himself in my life when I was twelve and had been more of parent since then than my mom had ever been. I'd taken vacations and visited him in Russia, where he worked, and during one of my trips I met Viktoria. She and I always hung out whenever I came to Russia, which made Lissa jealous, so I stopped talking about Vika in front of her.

I loved Vika's family. I'd never met her brother because he worked at the Academy in Russia and her sister Karolina was always busy with her baby daughter, Zoya, and son, Paul. But Vika's mother, Olena, grandmother Yeva, and sister Sonya were like family to me.

Since Abe's work-as a mobster-was fairly dangerous, I would be staying with Vika. I couldn't wait to spend more time with her and not have to worry about Lissa getting mad.

I was tired. I'd spent all day packing and making calls and plans. Kivora was more than happy to ship me off to Baia, Russia, to live with Vika. She considered the Belikov house a "blood whore" community because of Vika's father and Olena's ex, who beat her and treated her like a blood whore. I always felt bad for Olena, but Vika told me that her oh-so-mysterious brother who i had yet to meet had beat up his father when he was, like, thirteen, because he saw him hurting Olena; I was always glad the son of a bitch got what he deserved.

My eyes began to drift, but I forced myself to stay awake. I had to type an email to my other good friend, Mason. No one but the Headmistress knew about my...arrangement...and I knew I couldn't tell Mase because no one knew about me and Lissa's fight.

_Mason,_

_I don't even know how to start this. I cant believe I've left without saying goodbye...again. youve been one of my closet friends, and i love you for being so amazing and good to me, even when im a bitch. like right now. Ive made arrangements to leave the academy (yes with kivora so im not a runaway) only liss isnt coming with me this time. i need to have some space to figure some stuff out. i know that so very cryptic, but i cant really explain everything. Its not that i dont trust you, or that i dont love you, but i cant tell anyone where i am or why im leaving. If your not too infuriated with me for this, id really like to keep in touch with you. im really sorry i had to leave again, and i hope you still want to talk to me._

_Love, Rose_

My eyes were shut the minute i hit send.

**Viktoria POV**

First of all, I love Rose. She's like the best friend you see in movies that you can trust with all your secrets and your life. It sucked that we only saw each other when she came to visit her dad, but it was worth it because we had so much fun together. I always kind of envied her best friend at the Academy in Montant, Lissa, because she got to be with Rose all the time, minus the visits Rose took to see Abe. I just couldn't believe Lissa had screwed up her friendship with Rose.

But now Rose was coming to Baia, because of Lissa, and actually move in with me because Abe's job was too dangerous for her to be around.

As I stared out my window, I smiled to myself. We were gonna have So. Much. Fun.

**Chapter Two**

**Rose POV**

I was finally in Russia. I guess I couldn't complain because I was asleep most of the flight, but I was happy to be on land again.

Abe was sending an Alchemist (humans that keep the vampire world a secret from humans) to pick me up. I bet he was blackmailing the Alchemist, I seriously doubt any human would want to help out my dad...no offense to Abe, of course.

After getting my luggage, I got a call from my dad. "Hello?" I said.

"Rose! How was your flight?" Abe asked.

"Fine, Baba. I just got here, I'm waiting for your friend." I told him.

"Huh." He sounded thoughtful. "Okay. Her name's Sydney Sage, she's about your age, blonde with green eyes."

"So why's she helping _you_?" I asked. "Ah, Roza," Abe said, laughing. "You're ongoing trust in your father never ceases to amaze me."

"Sorry, old man," I said. "I have my suspicions."

"She owes me a favor and happens to be staying in Baia right now. I thought she could get my daughter from the airport, not give me a kidney." Abe said. I heard a door open and someone speaking to him in Russian. He replied, also in Russian, and then said to me, "Sorry kiz, I've got to go. Call me when you get to the Belikov's, okay?"

"Kay, Baba." I said while watching a girl who fit Sydney Sage's description look around before spotting me. "Bye," I hung up the minute the girl-Sydney-came up to me.

"Sydney Sage," She said, extending her hand. "You must be Rosemarie."

I wrinkled my nose. "It's Rose." I had always hated my full name.

Sydney looked like she was restraining herself from rolling her eyes. "Ok, _Rose. _I'm sure Abe has told you about me. I'm the Alchemist that's taking you to the Belikov's." She looked a bit annoyed and at the same time, she was bored.

I felt bad for her; I don't know what Abe had done for Sydney, but it was obvious she didn't like owing people. "Yep," I said, popping the 'p.' "Can't wait." I said for emphasis.

"Okay, let me text Abe and Olena." Sydney said, pulling out her Iphone. Without looking up, she said, "Is that all your luggage?" I said yes and she led me to her car without saying anything else. I looked back to the plane, which was now being loaded with new passengers. Goodbye, Academy; Goodbye, Mason, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, and Jillian; Goodbye, Lissa.

**Sydney POV**

I didn't like owing people anything. I didn't like being in debt, _especially_ Abe Mazur's. He wasn't making me do anything hard; he made me run errands like picking up Rosemarie from the airport and whatnot. Once he even sent me out to get him _a chocolate bar. _

Which just made me suspicious of what he was waiting for.

**Rose POV**

Mason hadn't responded to my email. I checked it on my phone on the way to Vika's. He was usually glued to his computer, no doubt he'd already gotten about my message. I missed him and everyone else so much. I even missed Christian's smartass, sarcastic attitude.

I didn't miss Lissa.

I sighed and stared out the window like I was in a sad movie. I was excited to see Vika again, but...with what Lissa had done to me, after years and years of friendship, I didn't feel like I could trust any friend again.

It was there, in the car, that I decided that I was going to have to forget about Liss. Vika wasn't Lissa, she was trusting and selfless and fun. She wasn't spoiled or selfish like Lissa, and she had the best, most welcoming family ever.

"Why?" I asked suddenly. Sydney looked over at me from the corner of her eye, and I knew she was surprised. "Why what?" She retorted.

"Why," I said, turning around to face her. "Are you helping my father? What does he have on you?" To be honest, I was curious, but I also wanted to get my mind off of Lissa.

Sydney was quiet for a second. "Abe...he helped, with with a..._problem_ I had. He helped me protect someone I loved. And I would do anything to repay him because I am grateful, as much as I despise your kind, that Abe helped me keep her safe."

It was my turn to be quiet. "The person you loved?" I asked. Sydney nodded once, and I dropped it.

"I'm sorry." I said later, surprising us both. She then looked at me. "I know how it is to be on Abe's leash. I'm sorry someone you cared about was in enough danger that an Alchemist went to a Moroi for help. I'm sorry...I'm sorry you owe Abe something."

Sydney didn't say anything, because we had pulled into the Belikov's driveway. We parked and she stared at me in surprise for a second before the front door opened. "Goodbye, Rose." She said. I took a deep breath and saw Olena and Viktoria in the doorway. Vika shrieked and ran down the steps. "Goodbye, Sydney. Thank you." Sydney gripped the wheel, nodding.

I opened the car door, and I was attacked.

**Chapter Three**

**Rose POV**

The minute I stepped into the Belikov driveway, I was smothered by Vika. She had tackled me, making me lean against the car for support. Sydney had jumped out of the driver seat, thinking there was danger, and looking ready to kick some serious ass.

When Sydney realized the reali situation, she looked confused, then relived, then like she wanted to burst out laughing, but settled on crossing her arms while smirking and watching us with an amused expression.

"ROSE!" Vika screamed in my ear, blowing out my eardrum. Sydney stifled a laugh.

"V-Vik-I...cant...breathe..." I gasped out, whacking her in the shoulder. Vika gasped and let go of me, causing me to fall against the car. "Sorry," She said, putting her hands over her mouth to stifle another shriek. I waved awkwardly. "Hey, Vika."

"OMG ROSE." Vika hugged me (without trying to kill me this time) again. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

I hugged Vika back. "Yeah, I missed you so much, Vik."

We finally pulled away and Vika clapped her hands, opening the car and pulling out my luggage. "Come on, I'll show you your new room." She said, finally sounding like she was calming down. "Kay" I said, grabbing my other bags. Vika started to head up the driveway and I heard Sydney start the car behind me. I turned to see her in the car. I held up my hand and waved to her once, and she gave me a half smile back. Deciding that was the best I would get from her, I turned around and walked up to say hello to the rest of the Belikov's.

* * *

**OMG IM SO SO SORRY! I WAS UPDATING BUT THEN I PRESSED A BUTTON BY ACCIDENT AND I LOST ALL MY STUFF AND THEN I FORGOT! ROSE MEETS DIMITRI SOON, BUT SHE ALSO MEETS TASHA...ooh drama :)**

* * *

Rose POV

The minute I walked into the Belikov's, I was smothered in more hugs. After I was released, I saw a pretty woman holding Zoya. "Hi." I said.

"Hi, I'm Karolina. I'm Zoya and Paul's mother."

"Kara," Vika rolled her eyes. "She _knows _that."

Karolina ignored her youngest sister. "Vika told me you took care of Zoya when you visited before; thank you."

"My pleasure," I said, smiling. "I love Zoya. You're all like family to me."

"AWW," Vika said. "Roza, that was beautiful and all, really it touched my heart, but COME ON let's go I have to show you your room." Vika said, squealing. She sounded like Paul on Christmas. I rolled my eyes. "Kay, Viki, let's go," I said, waving goodbye to everyone as I was dragged up the stairs, along with most of my luggage. For a short and skinny teenager, Vika was strong.

"And here we are." She said proudly, putting all my luggage in my room. My room. I loved how that sounded.

"Okay, so my room's right across the hall and you have to share a bathroom with Dimka, sorry, because his room's right next to yours and he wouldn't let me trade rooms with him, but don't worry he's like, the sweetest guy ever he's not a perv or anything and he's also, like, the 40 year old virgin, but..." Vika rammbled on and I waited till she was done to ask.

"Who's Dimka?" I asked.

"Dimitri," She explained. "my brother. He's working now, he's a guardian at the Academy here, he's also like a mentor kinda thang, he helps kids that are falling behind in combat, you know like one-on-one." She laughed. "That's why everyone's so good at fighting; they don't want Dimitri to mentor them. He's pretty badass."

_One thing we have in common. _I thought to myself. "Cool."

"Yeah, the Academy here uses human time, so he goes to work from 6am to 3pm, depending on meetings and socials and whatnot. Oh he's twenty four, but don't worry he won't like annoy the Hell outta you or anything; he saves that for me." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Ouch. Sorry." I said. "Hey, why do you use human time?" I asked, actually curious.

Vika smiled. "Because, unlike you secluded Academy with private dorms and whatnot in Montana, our school is right there in the open with no dorms, so we all commute." She explained. "If the Academy was abandoned in the day and crawling with people at night, humans would get suspicious."

"Oh." I said.

Olena called up to Vika in Russian and Vika replied. "Mama said you need to sleep, cuz of the flight." She told me. I nodded. That actually would be nice, a long, undisturbed nap. Back in Montana I always had to worry about getting pulled into Lissa's head when I wanted to sleep when she and Christian were doing...well, each other. But now I found a way to block the bond so I couldn't get pulled into her head unless I wanted to.

"See you later." Vika said, closing my door behind me. I was out the minute my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Rose POV **

by the time i woke up, all my feelings about what happened with Lissa had come crashing back. I sighed and pulled out my old diary that i had just recently begun to reuse again. it was dark maroon red with black butterflies on the cover. I had ripped out all the pages I had written years ago, burning them in my fireplace before I left for Baia.

_I was so stupid. I thought running away, which seems to be all i'm good at, would help me forget about Lissa and everyone at the Academy. I thought i could start a great, happy life with Abe and Viktoria, but the truth is I'm thinking more about Liss and everyone else more than i ever have; leaving has just given me endless time to think about where everything went wrong. __truth is, ive also realized something about me and mason; we were never meant to be together. i saw him like i saw eddie; we were like brother and sister. i know how much mason cares about me, and honestly it scares me that i might-if i havent already-lose his friendship because of those feelings. I miss when he was dating Mia, before she broke his heart. in that time he would have never thought he had more feelings for me; he loved Mia way too much. but then she cheated on him with a royal, Jesse, a.k.a total man whore. i still hate them both. its funny how the smallest things can change everything. its funny how you never realize how much you love someone until they hurt you._

i sighed and tapped my pen against my open notebook before deciding that was enough soul searching for now. i got up and looked outside. wow. it was pitch dark. if i were still in montana, id probably be in class right now. i smiled to myself before opening the bathroom door to reveal the dark outline of a person; we were standing near the seperate doors that lead from the rooms to the bathroom. we both flicked on the light at the same time.

i screamed.

**Rose POV**

I screamed when the light flicked on to reveal a very large, very intimidating looking man. He darted forward, faster than I thought humanly possible, and clamped his hand over my mouth. Oh sweet Jesus he was going to murder me. I started hyperventilating. Oh my God, oh my God. I was going to _DIE. _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I WAS GOING TO DIE.

So I did a perfectly perfect Rose Hathaway thing to do in my given situation; I kneed him in the balls. Hard.

He grunted and dobbled over, clutching his manly parts. He muttered some stuff in Russian while I looked around for a weapon. When he made eye contact with me again, I just raised up a toothbrush in attack. But suddenly I couldn't move; this man was unbelievably hot. His chocolately brown eyes melted into mine, making me lose all focus. Damn. He raised an eyebrow at my toothbrush and said something in Russian. I raised an eyebrow (yeah i know, im wicked cool) and said, in English, "Excuse me?"

"I believe," He said, still clutching himself. "That's mine."

"What? Oh. Wait, you're not gonna kill me?" I asked, confused. He chuckled. "No, and I assume you're Rosemarie."

"Rose." I corrected him. "But then..." Oh. "You're Dimitri, Vika's brother, right?" He nodded, and tried to stand up but his face screwed into a mask of pain.

"Yeah," He said. "I would shake your hand but..." He trailed off.

"OH MY GOD," I gasped, covering my mouth. "I'm so so so sorry! I thought you were a murderer!" I said, getting on my knees close to him and was greeted by a wave of delicious aftershave. Yummy. In the light I could actually notice him more; He had silky brown shoulder-length hair and those chocolately eyes I could so easily lose myself in. He was very muscular and his face couldn't be described as anything but angelic. God must've loved Olena when he made Dimitri.

"It's fine." He said and something occured to me. "Why'd you grab me?" I asked. He looked confused but then said, "I didn't want you to wake up Paul and Zoya. Or Vika, who could bring very painful torture upon us if we woke her."

I nodded, as if I wasn't mesmerized by his voice and was actually listening. Dimitri finally got up, steading himself against the sink. "Jesus, Rose, where'd you learn to do that? I swear Stigoi have caused me less pain."

I smiled. "Well, years and years of practice with pushy asshole Moroi douches. You get the hang of it eventually." He looked sad for a minute, but it was replaced with a breathtaking half smile.

"Well, I'm just gonna get back to bed. You should too." He said. I hesitated, then nodded.

"Oh, and nice to meet you, Roza." Dimitri smiled before shutting his bathroom door. I frowned at the door.

Roza?

**Rose POV (next morning)**

i woke up in a haze, forgetting for a second where i was, and why. then i remembered; russia, fight with lissa, email to mason...kneeing vika's incredibly hot older brother in the balls...yep, sounded about right.

i sighed and checked my email on my supercool smartphone Abe had insisted i had; mason responded.

i swear i stopped breathing. i hesitated, something i usually dont do. like last night with Dimitri, i thought he was a threat, i acted. But now...this email could hold all my fears; Mason hating me. Deciding i'd have to face the music, i opened and read Mason's emai.

_Rose, _

_I'll always want to talk to you, Rose. i love you. but i hate that i lost you right when i just got you back. a part of me hates you for running away; a part of my thinks youre a coward for running. with lissa, i understood; you did it for her. but right now, just because you need some "space", you ran away (despite what approval kirova gave you, its still running, rose), and this time it was fo no one but yourself. i dont expect you to be the person i hoped you were, but i thought maybe we'd have a chance together when you and liss came back. but of course you left me, again. i dont expect goodbyes from you anymore. now i know better than to wait for you, but that doesnt mean i can fall out of love with you. im in love with you. and i dont want you to tell me how you feel until you come back to the Academy, but i do want to keep in touch, Rose. i hope if i keep talking to you ill learn to forgive you and we can move on together when you return_

_ -Mason_

...Jesus. I guess it was good he didnt hate my guts and still wanted to talk, but he'd finally admitted one of my greatest fears; i'd gotten my best friend to fall in love with me.

**Vika POV **

"DIMITRI!" I shouted from the kitchen, hands on my hips. A bleary eyed Dimka practically ran into the room, searching for danger. I rolled my eyes. He was wayyyyy to serious. I was hoping setting him up with Tasha Ozera, who i knew for a fact was in love with him, would get the old man to lighten up.

"Vika, what's wrong?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair, confused.

"I need you to wake up Rose, please." I said, batting my eyelashes at him and he immediently looked suspicious.

"Why?" He asked slowly.

I shrugged. "Breakfast. Plus you two are roomies now; bout time you meet, right?"

"We met last night." He said tersly, grabbing a coffee mug from the cupboard. I raised an eyebrow in silent question, sipping on my own coffee, my eyes never leaving him. He eventually sighed and turned around. "She thought i was a serial killer and kneed me in my balls." He said with such a dead serious face I was silent for a minute...before I burst out laughing, making my brother frown.

"That'." Laugh. "Is." Laugh. "So, damn." Laugh. "Funny!" Laugh. He growled at me.

"Dimka!" I said, still laughing. "When you wake her up...bring a big knife...i want to see that so bad! I wheezed.

"Sorry, Viktoria, there's not going to be a reenactment." He said. "I think my nuts have suffered enough."

"DIMKA!" We both turned to see Mama in the doorway, shocked expression on her face. Which just made me start laughing again, Dimitri glaring. "Sorry, Dimka," I laughed. "You're dealing with this on your own, bro."

He grimanced and Olena whacked him on the side of the head. "Too early to yell." She grumbled.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, Mama, you can yell at me later, I've got to wake Rosemarie up." He said, leaving.

"Hey," I said, and he turned around. "Call her Rosemarie and your 'nuts' will be the last of your concern, brother." Olena grimanced at the word 'nuts' and Dimitri laughed, going up the stairs two at a time.


	2. Roza in Russia-Chapter Two

Rose POV

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming through the space left in the window by the curtains which weren't fully shut. I sighed and rolled over, burying my head in my pillow. Suddenly I was pulled into Lissa's head.

Damn it. I hadn't been focusing enough to keep out of my ex-best-friend's head and I forgot my meditation yesterday. Lissa's emotions were all over the place, and she was crying. She had been crying for a long time.

I tried pulling out at first, but I had to admit I was curious; and as much as I hated it, I still cared about Lissa. She was, after all, my sister for most of my life...and the only person I could count on.

Lissa was feeling rejected and crushed; I knew it wasn't because of Firefly because he loved Liss way to much to ever hurt her and not be there to apologize profusly afterwards; so i was confused. What had happened to Lissa?

There was a knock on Lissa's door and she opened it to see...well speak of the devil. Christain stood on the other side of Lissa's door, his own tears on his face. Seriously, what the fuck was going on?

"Christian." Lissa's voice wavered and broke several times during the one word.

He stayed silent, and I got the feeling he was waiting for her to speak again.

"Christian, look-"

"Don't." He said sharply. Lissa almost flinched. "Lissa, don't you dare try to explain or apologize. I didn't come here to hear more of your excuses. I just came to tell you we are _done_. And this time I actually mean it." He said, turning his heel and walking away. Oh my God...

"Christan please!" Lissa begged. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to look at her. "What _happened_ to you, Liss? Ever since Rose left you've completely changed. You push people down who are in your way and you don't care who you hurt on your way up your stupid social ladder! You've become a total Royal power-addicted bitch and I honestly can't tell the difference between you and Mia; Hell, you're acting just like your brother did!" Lissa's breath caught.

In a few short strides, Christian was right in front of Lissa, taking a strand of her blonde-gold hair in his fingertips. "You used to be so beautiful." His voice softened and was barely a whisper. "You used to be so kind and caring with everyone. Your smile...it used to make my heart beat faster because you were such a beautiful girl, so smart and so different than all the other Royals; so loving."

"Nothing's changed." Lissa said, grasping at his sudden mood swing as advantage to make him stay. "I love you. I'm still that girl."

Christian shook his head, stepping back. "I don't know what happened between you and Rose, but I know she must've seen this was the person you were becoming." Wow he was smart. "And she didn't like it. I don't like it. You're pushing all your friends away-me, Rose, Eddie, Mason...just so you can hang out with all the other Royals, the ones who walk all over us."

"That's not true!" Lissa protested.

"Yeah, it kinda is." Christian said. "I don't know who you are anymore, but I know you're not the girl I fell in love with." He said and walked away. This time Lissa didn't even bother trying to stop him.

She stood there, listening to his footsteps get softer and softer until she couldn't hear them anymore. She felt the tears slipping and quickly locked herself in her dorm room; she didn't want any of her royal friends to see her crying. She sat on the bed and held back her tears as she thought about Christian, the only guy she'd ever loved. She thought about how they first met, in the church attic and about how much she missed Mase and Eddie...and she thought about me.

Where I was concerned in Lissa's mind, there was clouds of regret and hurt. She was angry that I'd hurt her the way I did, saying things I knew would get a reaction out of her and hurt her. She also felt tons of regret and missed me and...

I pulled out of her head. It wasn't right to invade her mind about me. If she wanted to change our current relationship, she could tell me herself. I didnt want to find out how Lissa felt about me this way.

I sighed and fell back, my head landing on my pillow. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Christian and Lissa were done. Lissa was hanging out with the royals. She was driving all her real friends away and treating Mase, Eddie, and Christian like shit. And I'd been gone all of twenty-four hours.

I rubbed my temples. I was so going to have to regain my focus and do my meditating to keep that from happening again. I sighed again and snuggled deep under my covers, letting sleep take over me once again.


	3. Roza in Russia-Chapter Three

Rose POV

I was falling. Dark clouds surronded me as I fell deeper and deeper into nothingness. The scent of salt strongly penetrated my nose. I couldn't breathe and I felt myself fading, like paint being washed away in the rain. And suddenly, the blackness was replaced with color; faded photographs of the Academy, of Lissa, of Mason and Eddie and of me. Lissa's jade green eyes alive, her pictures were just of her smiling. Me and her on the run, laughing when we pulled over to take pictures at the exit signs on the highway. Eddie, Mason, and me, arms around each other at dances where Eddie and Mason would be my dates when we hadnt cared to go with anyone else.

Lissa and Christian.

Me and Mason.

Mason with Mia.

Mia and me.

Mason and Eddie

Christian and Eddie and Mason.

me and Vika.

Me and Abe.

I could see everyone I'd ever loved, even people I used to like, all smiling back at me, big grins on their faces. But I was still falling. But then Dimitri was falling with me, calling my Russian name, "Roza, Roza, Roza," I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue. We were falling together, until he reached out for me, reaching trying to touch me...

"Roza."

I gasped and shot straight up, opening my eyes to Baia's morning sunshine and...Dimitri. Leaning over me, beautiful brown eyes wide in concern. Which explained why he had been saying my name in my weird dream.

I gasped again, breathing heavily. The bright light burned my eyes and I was covered in sweat...attractive. (*note the sarcasm*)

"Oh," gasp. "My God."

"Roza," Dimitri said. "Are you okay?"

"Just a nightmare." I said, catching my breath.

"I tried to wake you up," He said. "Vika sent me to get you for breakfast, but you were tossing and turning and muttering..."

"I'm fine." I said, my knee-jerk response. "Just a bad dream."

He hesitated. Then I realized his hands were still on me. "Sorry," I blurted. He looked confused. He opened his mouth to ask 'what' but I beat him to it. "About last night. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

He flashed me a half-smile and I blinked, I don't think I've ever seen him smile that before.

"Yeah, you're gonna be a kickass guardian one day. I think some Stigoi have caused me less pain," He said, still touching me, and wow it felt so good. Then his words caught up to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, pulling slightly away. He looked hurt but then got his hands off of me and the cold hit me right away. I pushed the covers up and stood up, and Dimitri got off his knees, from where he was crouching to be eye-level with me. We both stood up and I noticed the height difference. I think he had a full foot on me.

"So...breakfast?" I asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Yes...yeah." He stuttered, stepping back away from me, waving his hand. "Mama made it. Mostly for you since you had such a long flight."

"Cool." I said. "I've missed Olena's cooking," I smiled.

"Yeah." He said and all was silent again.

"Well we should get going then." I said, stepping past him. He followed me as I walked down the stairs, into the fresh-breakfast-food smelling breakfast. My mouth began watering.

"Roza!" Olena greeted me. "How was your sleep?"

"Very well, thank you Olena," I said, hugging her briefly. She smelled liked fresh bread and strawberry jam.

"Rose!" Vika practically jumped the kitchen table to embrace me, nearly knocking me into Dimitri who was behind me.

"Vik," I rolled my eyes. "You saw me yesterday."

"Yes, but until then you were in Montana." She replied easily, letting me go to hand me a white glass plate that had little pink roses painted on the edges. On my plate there was scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with butter and jam, and sausage. I was in breakfast heaven.

"Olena, I love you," I said, practically drooling. She, Vika, and Dimitri laughed. Vika got me a glass of orange juice and set in down on the kitchen table. Dimitri sat across from me with his own plate, Olena sat next to him, and Vika sat next to me.

"So Rose," Vika began. "I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna come meet some of my friends that live around here? Since you're gonna stay here for a while..."

"Sure, Viki." I said. "I'd love to."

Vika smiled hugely and hugged me, which was awkward since we were sitting next to each other.

The doorbell rang then. "I've got it." I told Olena, getting up to answer the door for her.

I opened the Belikov's front door to see one of the people I thought I'd never see in Baia. 


	4. Roza in Russia-Chapter Four

author's note:

I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! my house lost internet for a few days 'cuz we got flooded and the surge suppressor broke. Or something.

Anyways, i will try to update all my stories before i go back to school..

as always, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored or followed me or my stories. Oh, also thanks for just reading them :) you guys are the best

-Lexi 


	5. Roza in Russia--Chapter Six

**Chapter Six. **

Janine Hathaway, all five feet of her, stood with a very, very pissed expression on her wrinkled but once porcelain face. I think my jaw hit the floor.

"Mom?"

"Rose?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

"Woah." I turned to see Vika behind me in the doorway. "That was kind of creepy."

I looked back at my mother and actually _looked _at her. She was dressed in all black, no makeup except for maybe some lip balm. She had dark circles around her eyes and her combat boots looked sad and worn out. She looked sick and tired.

"Mom, what are doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said curtly, putting her hands on her hips. She pursed her lips as I heard footsteps and I assume Olena and/or Dimitri had joined Vika in the hall. "Rosemarie, would you care to explain why I called the Academy and they informed me, that not only had you run away again, you had greatly upset the princess. Honestly, Rose, get your act together and apologize to Vasilisa already. You're supposed to be an _adult, _not some immature, irresponsible child."

I almost laughed.

"Well, mother, I hate to break it to you, but I _am _a child. I mean, you do realize I'm only seventeen right? Nevermind, I don't expect you to know my birthday, much less my age. I didn't run away, Dad volunteered to spend time with him, seeing as I've barely ever seen the man and hadn't known him until I was thirteen, thanks to you. As for Lissa? She can go fuck herself, and I won't apologize, unless you'd like me to say, 'sorry you've become such a selfish attention whore bitch.'"

My mother glared at me for a while, then rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up Rosemarie." and with that, she turned her heel and stomped down the driveway to a shiny, Court-issued Mercedes. A few moments later, my seemingly heartless shell of a human being mother pulled away, peeling down the street and around the corner. Refusing to cry, I blinked away tears and shut the Belikovs' door, not slamming it like I wanted to, and turned back around to see all three members of my temporary family looking at me with expressions of sympathy. Except for Dimitri; I couldn't read his face.

I blew some hair out of my face and decided to break the silence. "So." I said. "Can I still finish my breakfast?''

That seemed to snap everyone out of their silent spell. "Um, sure, Roza. I left it on the kitchen table. We already finished, so I put the dishes away."

"Okay," I nodded. "Thank you." I added, stepping by the three relatives. The kitchen's scent still lingered, but my mouth felt dry and my stomach seemed knotted.

I kind of wondered if my mother would have cared about me if I were just like her, which no one can deny, is exactly what she wanted.


End file.
